Senandung Lagu Cinta Untuk Hinata
by Hikasya
Summary: Lagu yang menjadi kenangan yang menyesakkan dada Naruto sehingga Naruto menjadi sangat sedih. Hinata telah menikah dengan orang lain dan tidak akan pernah bersamanya lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, ada Shion yang mencintainya diam-diam tapi Naruto tidak mau lagi menerima cinta yang baru lalu lebih fokus untuk bermusik. One shoot langsung tamat. #WFCAngst2019-FNI


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: angst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senandung Lagu Cinta Untuk Hinata**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam selimut kegelapan, ia bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar. Mengingat masa lampau yang usang, tiada bertepi bagaikan awan mendung.

Senandung lagu cinta yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada seseorang, berakhir menjadi simfoni yang mengalun dalam kalbu.

Bayu berdesir, menerpa semua apa saja yang dilaluinya. Tanpa mengenal siapapun. Ia turut berduka dengan apa yang dirasakan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Malam yang dingin, berlarut dalam lagu yang syahdu, yang seharusnya didengar oleh seseorang. Namun, seseorang itu tidak ada lagi bersamanya.

Memorinya, terbayang-bayang dengan kisah masa kecil, dimana seseorang yang dianggap sebagai sahabat kental telah menjauh darinya karena kehadiran seseorang yang lain di antara mereka.

Andai waktu bisa diputar, Uzumaki Naruto ingin kembali ke masa sahabatnya akan menikah dengan orang lain. Waktu itu, sahabatnya mengatakan kebenaran itu padanya sehingga sangat menekan batinnya.

"Naruto ... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," jeda sesaat, gadis berambut indigo itu menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat. "A-Aku takut mengatakan ini padamu..."

Saat itu, Hyuga Hinata berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto setelah usai merayakan hari kelulusan. Di tengah keramaian itu, tiba-tiba, Naruto seakan-akan disambar petir ketika mengetahui perkataan Hinata selanjutnya.

"A-Aku ... Akan menikah dengan Gaara setelah tamat SMA ini."

Kedua mata saffir biru itu melebar disertai wajah yang syok. Butuh waktu untuk pulih dari rasa kaget, sedih, dan kecewa. Naruto berusaha menepis semua itu dengan senyuman hangat yang hadir di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Oh, begitu. Itu bagus. Selamat ya buatmu, Hinata," ucap Naruto yang mengulurkan tangan ke arah wajah Hinata.

Hinata berwajah kusut dengan mata yang meredup sayu. Ia tidak menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. "Kamu tidak sedih?"

"Kenapa aku harus sedih? Kan, Gaara adalah kakak angkatmu yang baik. Ia memang pantas menikah denganmu."

"Tapi ... Naruto ... Aku ..."

Belum sempat, Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba, muncul suara keras yang memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto! Ayo, kita pergi!" panggil Inuzuka Kiba. Laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertato segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya, melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh. "Iya, Kiba! Aku segera ke sana!"

"Ayo, cepat! Teman-teman sudah menunggu kita!"

"Iya! Kamu berisik sekali!"

Naruto segera pergi menghampiri Kiba yang menunggunya di ujung lorong lantai dua. Semua orang bersukacita atas perayaan hari kelulusan. Tapi, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto.

Naruto tidak sempat mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuk Hinata. Berbalik untuk memandang Hinata, ia tidak sanggup lagi. Karena itu, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata. Tanpa merasa ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi dan ekspresi Hinata.

Dalam keramaian yang berubah sepi, lagu yang diciptakan untuk Hinata telah hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto berharap Hinata bisa mendengar lagu itu untuk pertama kalinya sebelum Naruto mencapai cita-cita terbesar.

Kini Hinata tidak ada lagi. Ia telah menikah dengan Gaara lalu pindah ke Jerman. Membangun kehidupan baru di sana, dan tentunya mereka sudah memiliki anak setelah tujuh tahun berlalu.

Ya, Naruto berumur 25 tahun sekarang. Ia menjelma menjadi bintang besar di ranah hiburan di kota Konoha. Ia adalah vocalis sekaligus gitaris sebuah band yang dirintisnya sejak SMA. Namun, keberhasilannya di tengah kejayaan, ada segudang duka yang dipikulnya. Ia masih teringat dengan Hinata.

Perasaan cinta yang sebesar langit dan bumi, tidak kunjung surut meskipun dihantam ombak sebesar apapun. Walaupun ada cinta baru yang menghampirinya, namun ia tetap setia hanya satu cinta.

Beberapa orang terdekatnya, selalu menyarankannya mencari cinta baru untuk mengusir nama Hinata di hatinya. Ia tetap dengan bebal mengatakan, "Aku tidak ingin mengenal cinta lagi. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku ingin memandang masa depan dengan bermusik."

Setelah itu, ia pasti tersenyum untuk menghangatkan jiwa-jiwa yang mengkhawatirkannya. Shion, Manager-nya, juga sering mengingatkannya untuk segera menikah agar tidak ada lagi yang mengejarnya hanya untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Sungguh memberatkan perjalanan hidup Naruto. Apakah kamu tahu bahwa Naruto sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi? Sejak kecil, ia hidup di jalanan dan pernah mengamen demi mencari sesuap nasi.

Beruntung sekali nasibnya setelah bertemu dengan Hinata, yang memberinya semangat untuk hidup lebih baik lagi. Karena Hinata, ia bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal.

"Lebih baik kamu melupakannya, daripada kamu tersiksa seperti itu, Naruto!"

Sayup-sayup di akhir lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto, terdengar suara lembut yang mengatakan itu. Naruto yang duduk di tepian pagar pembatas balkon hotel, menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Gadis manis yang berparas mirip Hinata, namun berambut berwarna kuning pucat, dengan tegas selalu mengingatkan Naruto untuk melupakan Hinata karena ia diam-diam juga mencintai Naruto.

Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan berambut pirang pendek itu, berdiri dan memegang gitar kesayangannya dengan erat. Mata sayu yang berkaca-kaca, sesudah bernyanyi dengan hati, dengan tegas juga menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Karena ia sahabatku sejak kecil. Karenanya, aku berusaha menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal. Kini aku sudah mewujudkan semua itu."

Shion datang mendekati Naruto. "Tapi, dia tidak ada di sampingmu lagi!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto terkesiap. Lalu ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan gejolak duka yang berkepanjangan di hatinya. Benar kata Shion, orang yang menjadi bintang besar di hatinya, tidak ada di sampingnya ketika kejayaan telah berada di tangannya.

Hening.

Dersik masih mengalun lembut, dan menerpa dua manusia itu. Rambut dan pakaian mereka, berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan dersik.

"Biarlah Hinata hidup bahagia dengan Gaara. Pasti mereka telah memiliki anak-anak yang lucu-lucu. Kamu, Naruto, harus melupakannya. Ini demi karir dan hidupmu. Jangan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Itu tidak baik."

"Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa. Bayang-bayang masa lalu kami selalu mengusikku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk tidak bersedih lagi."

"Kalau begitu, carilah cinta baru."

"Semua orang sudah mengatakan hal yang sama. Soal itu, aku belum bisa membuka diri."

"Jadi, apa yang kamu inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku ... Akan tetap bernyanyi untuk menghibur semua orang."

"Begitu ya."

Shion tersenyum pahit. Naruto juga tersenyum, tapi ia masih bersedih karena teringat Hinata. Kemudian ia berjalan melewati Shion untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Shion yang ditinggalkan, hanya terdiam memandang kepergian Naruto.

 _Andai kamu tahu, aku mencintaimu, Naruto, tapi kamu tidak mengetahuinya_ , batin Shion.

Naruto berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Dengan membawa gitar, lagu yang diciptakannya untuk Hinata, masih terdengar di hatinya. Lagu kenangan yang menjadi lagu hits band yang dipimpinnya.

Di lorong hotel yang sepi, Naruto berjalan sendirian. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Hanya Naruto, yang masih menanggung beban yang tidak pernah selesai.

Kini tujuan utamanya adalah menuju ke tempat teman-teman yang menunggunya di lobi karena mereka berencana akan diskusi untuk video klip selanjutnya.

Senandung lagu cinta masih ada untuk Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita ini ditulis pada tanggal 5 Januari 2019**

 **#WFCAngst2019-FNI**


End file.
